On Risa
by Beautybecks
Summary: After the Doc and Rose rescued Jack from the Games Station in my previous fic ‘We Meet Again.’ They decide to celebrate by going to Risa.


Title: On Risa

Fandom: Doctor Who

Rating: R

Pairing: Rose/Jack/10Doctor

Summary: After the Doc andRose rescued Jack from the Games Station in my previous fic 'We Meet Again.' They decide to celebrate by going to Risa.

Authors Note: This is possibly my first attempt to write a PWP. I hope I don't suck… I'll rephrase that. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. How I wish I owned John Barrowman but I don't. Some British architects have all the fun.

On Risa

Rose was offended. Jack and the new Doctor had taken her to a planet that on her world she would just be barely old enough to go! That didn't make sense but… how presumptuous was it of the new Doctor to take her to a planet of such an adult nature? I mean, Jack said it was his idea but the new Doctor didn't have to do it! The old Doctor, the true Doctor, would never have taken her to such a place. She felt like a piece of meat.

A piece of meat the new Doctor didn't seem all that interested in. Not when there were more appetising dishes on the table. The Doctor and Jack hadn't come out of their room for hours, though it felt like days. And when someone did come out it was Jack, not the new Doctor.

"Hey." Jack was trying to sound sympathetic. It didn't help that his t-shirt was inside out.

"Hey yourself!" Rose sulkily replied.

"This is the planet of infinite joy. You could be doing anything. You could be receiving the most exquisite massage; you could be listening to the best music ever; reading the most beautiful poetry in the galaxy. So why are you here, sulking in the TARDIS?" Jack was looking at her with sincere, compassionate blue eyes. Rose had to focus on hating him.

"You said this trip would let us get to know each other, let me get to know the new Doctor. But I still don't and I don't want to. He doesn't have time for me. Just tell him to drop me off home, I hope you two are very happy together!" Rose knew she sounded like a child but she had a right to. This new Doctor didn't even like her; he was more interested in … he liked Jack better.

"He likes you Rose." Jack responded immediately, the telepathic signals coming strongly from the TARDIS. "It's just … awkward for him. He remembers how close you were with his old self but he's changed, of course your relationship is going to change. He just… he doesn't want you to hate him. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't know him."

"He still cares for you Rose. It's a pretty screwed up situation, but I bet you could care for him too if you gave him half a chance. C'mon." Jack stretched out his hand and with reluctance, forgetting how angry and offended she was, Rose took it. "I'll take you to meet him."

Whilst walking Rose clung to Jack, needing to feel loved. Jack held her, let her lean into him: Jack made her feel loved She may be able to forgive Jack, in fact she already had done so without even realising it, but she would never forgive the new Doctor. He wasn't her Doctor.

* * *

"Er hi, Rose." The Doctor was freshly showered, wearing a silk-like shirt and jeans, running a hand through his wet hair nervously. "Look, Rose. Before you say anything, I just want to say… I'm not him. Well you know I'm not him. But you're still special to me. He loved you. And it's weird, you know? I'm different. I don't want to love anybody. He didn't either but that was because he was more angsty than me. I just want fun; nothing deep; nothing real. But you are… real." 

The Doctor continued speaking, not really making any sense. During his speech Jack gave him a drink, sat him down on the bed and gave him a shoulder massage. Rose couldn't help but notice the way the Doctor leant into Jack's touch. It was the same way she had leant into the old Doctor's. The same way she was beginning to lean into Jack's. She couldn't blame him the Doctor really.

But she could! How could he sit there and tell her how important she was to him (at least that's what she thought he was telling her) and all the while be … well the way he was with Jack! It wasn't fair! She deserved more than to be treated second best! She wasn't a prize! The old Doctor made her feel special. Jack used to make her feel special, but Jack had changed. He was too busy playing peacemaker and was more often than not comforting the Doctor rather than her.

Though whilst the Doctor was still babbling Jack approached her, she followed him as he led her to the bed. Jack was in the middle, watching both the Doctor and Rose very carefully. He was holding hands with both of them. The Doctor was still stumbling over the all the words rushing out of his mouth, gently squeezing Jack's hand to give himself the boost he needed to be truthful to Rose. Rose was also gently squeezing Jack's hand, but was too busy lost in thought to really pay attention to the Doctor.

Rose was thinking upon the nature of love. Ever since she was a child she believed that you could only be in love with one person at a time. Anything else was wrong, immoral. She loved Mickey, but wasn't IN love with him. She was 19: when did everything get so serious? She had been in love with the old Doctor… but she was also kind of in love with Jack. And Jack had fallen hard for the new Doctor, it wasn't just as fun and meaningless as both the Doctor and Jack would like to pretend… but Rose knew that Jack still loved her. Love was a strange thing, she never really thought about it before. Rose was pulled out of her thoughts when the Doctor stopped talking. Jack then spoke up.

"I guess I should leave: You two have a lot to talk about." Jack stood up but was pulled down by four hands and two simultaneous cries of "No!" Both Rose and the Doctor needed Jack. Rose realised this and smirked as a rather arousing and pleasant idea came into her head. Flirting and teasing one other had been a major pastime for the three before the Doctor's regeneration. She decided to see if it had changed since then, in fact she thought it would be even more fun… what with her being the one in control this time. The smirk on her face was really quite predatory before she put on a mock-angered façade.

"You are not my Doctor! You act as though you are 9 years olds, not 900! The old Doctor was mature, but fun. He was kind of odd-looking, yet strangely attractive. You are just an immature schoolboy, with the libido of … well, Jack." Jack tried to lighten the mood by giving a not so modest wink at the comment about his libido. It was distracted though as he was rubbing a comforting hand on the Doctor's back.

"Look Rose. You need to hear me out, me and Jack spend hours deciding what I should say to you…"

"I don't think you were talking." Rose hinted to Jack's inside out t-shirt. Jack quickly took it off and tried to put it on the right way but Rose wouldn't let him. She took the shirt and tossed it into a corner of the room. She kissed him on the lips, deciding that something more than flirting would be needed to get the response she wanted from the Doctor. But events took an unexpected turn.

The Doctor was rather enjoying watching Rose seduce Jack. He had felt a pang of jealousy to begin with but that soon disappeared when Rose traced soft kisses all down Jack's chest, flicking her tongue out when she found a nipple or his bellybutton. Jack was looking at both the Doctor and Rose as he moaned and gasped and shuddered, making them both feel involved even though the Doctor was just sitting there with his mouth open and with trousers that were growing tighter by the second. He wasn't breathing, but that didn't matter.

When Jack had gathered some sense he shot Rose a questioning look, but Rose was too busy enjoying herself to notice. Rose had almost forgotten the Doctor but Jack hadn't. Jack stilled Rose's hands as they fumbled at his fly, nodded toward the Doctor who was still sitting on the bed. Jack silently invited the Doctor to undo his fly; Rose smirked, as the Doctor was too aroused to move.

She pushed Jack onto the bed, almost knocking the frozen Doctor off. She had shrugged off her top and Jack stroked her breast reverently, silently pleading and asking if he could undo her bra.

"Wait!" Rose called out, her voice extremely husky. "Something is missing." She looked over to the Doctor who was still sitting on the bed like a statue, mouth open and eyes wide. Full of bright ideas that night she smirked once again. "Jack, kiss him."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack was rather red-faced, be it through arousal or embarrassment Rose didn't know. Previously Jack had felt guilty when he kissed the new Doctor, as if he was cheating on Rose. Rose wouldn't have suggested what he thought she just suggested.

"I said… kiss him. Kiss the Doctor." Rose patiently said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jack still held one of Rose's hands but went over to the Doctor. Briefly Rose laughed as she noted that she did have to tell Jack twice but the display she saw next quickly put that thought out of her mind.

Jack tenderly kissed the Doctor on the lips: the kiss was sweet, loving and almost chaste. It was the kiss that woke Sleeping Beauty. The Doctor came to life and put his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into the most passionate kiss Rose had ever seen. Jack made quick work of the buttons on the Doctor's silk-like shirt and left the shirt puddled on the floor.

The Doctor then also pushed Jack into the bed and started to straddle him, before realising that that may leave Rose with very little to do. Rose encouraged him though as she was perfectly happy to watch for the moment and revel in the success of using Jack to rouse the Doctor.

As the Doctor unfastened Jack's fly, already knowing that Jack was without underwear, Rose was busy undressing herself. It slowly dawned on Jack that he wasn't the one doing the seducing after all. He was the one BEING seduced. Jack wouldn't accept that. It was if a switch was flicked in his brain.

Even with his trousers puddled around his ankles Jack managed to flip the Doctor over so it was the Doctor on bed and Jack on top where he liked it. Normally he didn't mind so long as he got laid but today, with Rose watching, he felt that he needed to be in control if he was to protect his last shred of dignity. The Doctor was beneath him, looking up at him with brown eyes so dilated that they looked almost black. He looked absolutely edible. But he was not a feast for Jack to enjoy alone. He called Rose over.

By this time everyone was naked (Jack had shrugged out of his trousers and they were somewhere discarded in the room) but the Doctor still had his trousers. Jack and Rose decided that was highly unfair and they both worked together to strip him of his trousers and underwear before standing back and admiring the view. It was a very nice view.

The Doctor took this opportunity, whilst nibbling on Jack's ear, to whisper something to Jack. Suddenly Rose was faced with a predatory Jack and the Doctor and she was now the centre of the seduction. The Doctor got the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. The tube of lube was already half empty. Rose should have been offended, but she was too aroused to be offended.

The threesome indulged in all sorts of pleasures of the flesh. They didn't leave their room for days.

* * *

"It's a shame we didn't get to see more of Risa." Rose sighed, completely blissed out as the three of them walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS. 

"I'll take you again sometime." The Doctor promised. "But at the moment, we need to get back to the TARDIS. The timeline doesn't stop just because we er… we…"

"Take a well-deserved holiday." finished Jack, saving the Doctor from blushing and earning himself a kiss in the process.

"You know what?" Rose announced. "This isn't awkward at all. There's no awkwardness here. Just… intimate friendship." Rose was going to say 'love' but the Doctor and Jack were still men and flinched at the word, despite the fact that they were so obviously IN love. Rose would never understand men but she was just quite content at knowing them.

"Do you want to hear my new theory? About relationships?" The Doctor asked his companions. Having heard no response he continued, "Girls are for pampering. Boys are for…"

"Teasing." Jack interrupted, giving the Doctor a very flirty, very sexy look. Rose grinned.

"I like that theory. I like that theory a lot." Rose replied as they disappeared into the TARDIS, imagining what pampering she could receive in all powerful and psychic time machine. And oh, what teasing could take place. Risa was supposed to be the planet of infinite joy: Rose had infinite joy just stuck in a room with the Doctor and Jack. She couldn't wait to see what the TARDIS could do for them.

* * *

Final Note: It WAS supposed to be a PWP but it kind of developed a plot. I don't think I'll do a sequel to this because anything I write cannot be as good as your imagination :-) 


End file.
